


A night with good alcohols and the brother

by r0am3r



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>형제와 좋은 술을 함께한 밤</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night with good alcohols and the brother

바람이 선선했다. 두텁게 체온을 품은 겉옷이 등을 따듯하게 감싸주고 있어 다행이었다. 눈을 살짝 감자 이윽고 방향이 바뀐 바람이 머리카락을 흐트리며 어중간한 길이의 머리칼 끝이 연한 입술께를 간질거렸다. 흠. 입술을 손톱으로 문지르고 얼마 남지 않은 술잔을 빙글 빙글 돌렸다. 바람결에 부드러운 향이 금새 올라왔다. 좋은 술이란건 귀한 보석보다도 가치 있다. 향기만으로도 입가에 절로 미소가 지어지고 혀에 닿는 단맛과 입안에 부드럽고 묵직하게 차오르는 느낌은 마시는 이를 행복하게 했다. 첫 잔만 따른 병에는 아직도 술이 찰랑 거렸다. 이런때 그 녀석이 옆에 있으면 함께 한 잔 했을텐데.

사방과 머리 위까지 가리는 것이 아무것도 없었다. 오랜만에 깨끗하게 개인 밤하늘이라 눈이 익숙해지자 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 펠렌노르의 평원이 달 그림자로 가득했다. 한 낮 처럼 저 멀리 오스길리아스의 건물 사이로 오가는 그림자마저 보일 정도였다. 도시를 수비하는 병사들을 제외하고는 모두가 잠든 백색의 도시는 고요했다. 흐-흠흠. 콧노래를 흥얼 거리며 빈 잔에 다시 술을 가득 따랐다. 잔이 채워지는 소리에 답답한 가슴이 기대감으로 풀어졌다. 두번 째 잔에 술병이 절반으로 줄자 동생 생각이 간절했다. 따기전에 이렇게 괜찮은 술인 줄 알았다면 자고 있더라도 깨워서 데리고 나올걸 그랬지. 지금이라도 몸을 일으키면 될텐데 눈앞에 펼쳐지는 고요하게 잠든 도시의 풍경에서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 밤 바람과 달 그림자 향 좋은 술과 함께하는 지금의 분위기를 깨기가 어려웠다. 분명히 그 애도 이걸 보면 좋아했으리라. 다시 눈을 감고 귀에 들려오는 작은 소리들과 드러난 피부를 스치는 바람의 간질 거림을 즐겼다. 역시 동생이 함께 있으면 더 즐거울 것 같았다.

두번째 잔을 비우자 술기운이 돌면서 어깨에 걸친 겉옷이 두툼하고 무겁게 느껴졌다. 벗어낸 겉옷을 대충 옆으로 치우려다 오히려 그것을 활짝 펼쳐 옆 자리에 깔았다. 빈 잔을 그 앞에 놓고 세번째 잔을 가득 따랐다. 채운 잔은 바닥에 그대로 둔 채 병에 남은 술을 마셨다. 평원의 고요한 달그림자를 바라보다 고개를 들어 하늘을 바라보니 달빛이 워낙 밝아 맑은 날인데도 오히려 별이 적어 보였다. 고개를 휙 둘러 바라보다 별들이 모여 시내가 되어 흐르는 은하수가 눈에 들어왔다. 밤하늘의 별들이 저리로 흘러들어 하늘을 가로지르고 있었다. 달이 크고 밝았다. 태양 처럼 열을 뿜어내지는 않아도 어두운 밤에 충분히 많은 것을 지켜낼 수 있을 만큼 밝았다. 저 별들의 요새-오스길리아스로 오가는 적들은 없는지 잘 살필 수 있을 만큼. 

곤도르에는 병사가 부족했다. 미나스티리스는 처음부터 피난과 방어를 위해 만들어진 요새였지만 오스길리아스는 펠렌노르 평원 한 복판에 안두인 대하를 끼고 만들어진 고대의 수도였다. 지금은 적의 손에 떨어진 달의 탑-미나스 이실이 모르도르로 부터 동쪽을 지키고, 태양의 탑-미나스 아노르가 안두인 대하 서쪽의 야만인으로 부터 왕국을 지킬 때, 별들의 요새는 옛 곤도르의 수도로 엄청난 번영을 이루었다고 했다. 그렇지만 오스길리아스는 전쟁으로 인한 폐허와 전염병으로 인한 인구의 감소를 견디지 못했고, 왕을 잃은 백성들은 '민돌루인 산을 무너트리지 않는 한 점령되지 않다'는 미나스 아노르로 몰려들었다. 미나스 이실이 적의 손에 떨어져 어둠의 탑-미나스 모르굴이 되고 이제 태양의 탑은 형제를 지켜보는 감시의 탑-미나스 티리스가 되었다. 형 엘렌딜이 다스렸던 북쪽의 아르노르와 동생 아나리온이 세웠던 남의 곤도르. 하지만 북 왕국은 오래전에 스러졌고 남 왕국은 오랜 세월동안 왕을 잃었다. 왕국은 스스로를 지켜낼 힘을 서서히 잃어가고 있었다. 

텅 빈 오스길리아스를 적들에게 내어준 채 돌아온 동생의 얼굴을 차마 바라볼 수가 없었다. 형이라는 자신이 해줄 수 있는 것은 동생이 아버지에게 꾸중듣는 동안 묵묵히 오스길리아스를 되찾을 전투를 준비하는 것 뿐이었다. 파라미르는 아버지가 말하는 것처럼 모자라거나 멍청한 녀석이 전혀 아니었다. 의뭉스러운 꿍꿍이를 가진 적도 없었다. 적들에게 오스길리아스를 내주고 돌아오면서도 파라미르는 도시를 되찾으러 갈때 도움이 될만한 것들을 확실하게 남겨두고 왔다. 가끔 머릿속에 늙은 마법사라도 하나 들어있는게 아닐까 싶을 정도로 그 애는 영특하고 머리가 좋았다. 아버지의 비난은 항상 지나쳤다. 

이렇게 밝은 달이 뜨는 밤에 오스길리아스를 되찾으러 가는 여정을 시작할 수는 없었다. 적들이 볼 수 없도록 달도 빛도 모두 눈을 감은 아주 칠흑처럼 어두운 밤중에, 백색도시의 성문을 살그머니 열고 발굽 소리마저 숨죽인 채 펠렌노르 평원을 가로지르게 될 것이다. 오스길리아스는 평원 위에 펼쳐진 채 강으로 나누어진 도시였기 때문에 수비하는 것이 쉽지 않았다. 적들의 이점이었던 것이 이제 우리의 이점이 될 것이고 곤도르는 오스길리아스를 수비한 역사가 더 길었다. 이번에 되찾으면 다시 빼앗기지 않으리라. 술 병을 기울여 홀짝인 후 전제조건을 추가했다. 병사만 충분하다면. 언제나 그게 문제였다.

 

\- 보로미르? 

이름을 부르는 소리에 시선이 저절로 그리 향했다. 엉거주춤하게 선 동생의 손엔 술 병 하나와 잔 하나가 들려 있었다. 형제는 잠시 말이 없었고 곧 바람빠지는 소리와 함께 실컷 낄낄 거리며 웃었다. 선선한 밤공기 중으로 시원한 웃음 소리가 녹아들어갔다. 동생에게 겉옷을 펼쳐두었던 자리와 따라두었던 술을 권했다. 자리에 앉아 자신이 가져온 술병과 잔을 내려놓고 미리 따라진 술잔을 받아들며 동생이 고개를 갸웃거렸다.

\- 내가 나올줄 어떻게 알았어?  
\- 그냥 네가 있으면 좋겠다고 생각했지. 아우야.  
여기에 앉아 혼자 마시면서 네가 옆에 있었으면 하고 있었지.

그 말을 들은 파라미르는 활짝 웃어보이고는 술을 한 모금 마신 후 탄성을 내뱉었다.

\- 이야, 이거 정말 괜찮은데? 어디있던걸 가져온거야? 

동생의 감탄에 저절로 입꼬리가 올라갔다. 역시 좋은 술을 알아봐줄줄 알았다.

\- 아버지 창고에서? 항상 좋은걸 드시니까 아무거나 꺼내와도 맛있을것 같더라고.  
한 밤중에 처량하게 혼자 마실건데 맛잇는 거라도 마셔야지.

파라미르는 시원하게 술잔을 비웠다. 그리고는 더 없냐는 듯이 이쪽으로 빈 술잔을 내밀었다. 병 채 마시던 술의 양을 가늠해보니 한 잔에는 훨씬 못 미쳤지만 남은 건 모두 따라주고 동생이 들고 나온 새 병을 열었다. 향을 맡아보니 청량하고 도수 높은 술 향기가 확 풍겨왔다. 오, 이것도 괜찮지.

\- 나쁘지 않은데? 넌 어디서 들고 나왔어?  
\- 한 번 마셔보려고 따로 챙겨뒀던 거야. 돌 암로스에서 들어온거지.  
\- 돌 암로스라...

가본적이 없는 어머니의 고향이었다. 그 곳엔 항구가 있다지. 바다바람이 풍겨 오는 곳에선 이렇게 시원한 술을 마시는가 싶었다. 숨이 저절로 깊게 들이쉬어질 정도로 강한 향에 입 안에서도 기분 좋게 톡 쏘고 목 넘김이 부드러웠지만 속에 들어가서는 불을 뿜어낼듯 열이 후끈하게 올라와 느슨하게 풀어져있던 정신을 바짝 조여왔다. 와, 이거 또 새롭네. 동생에게도 권해 보고 싶어서 마시던 잔을 내밀었다. 파라미르도 풍겨오는 강한 향에 눈을 커다랗게 떴다가 마셔보고는 눈썹을 들어올리고 형이 왜 권한 건지 알겠다는 듯이 고개를 끄덕 거렸다. 바다에 가본 적이 없었다. 자신의 자리는 언제나 곤도르와 이 백색의 도시 그리고 아버지와 동생의 사이였다.

\- 한번 가볼 걸 그랬어. 돌 암로스에 말야.  
아직 어머니의 친척들이 거기에 살고 있었을 텐데 말이지.  
\- 흠. 그랬으면 이 괜찮은 술을 좀더 빨리 마셔볼 수도 있었을 테고?

파라미르의 놀리는 듯한 지적에 얼굴로 열이 확 끼치고 크게 웃음 소리가 터져 나왔다. 속을 들켰다고 자백하는 것처럼 한 참을 껄껄 웃고는 앉아있던 자리에 그대로 몸을 길게 펴고 고개를 받친 채 누웠다. 하늘에 달은 이미 시야 밖으로 기울었고 밝은 달빛에 가려졌던 별들이 모두 너도나도 재잘거리는 것처럼 반짝 거렸다. 옆에 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각하면서도 뭉기적거리고 있었는데 형 마음을 대체 어떻게 안 건지 술병들고 나온 동생이 신기하고 기특한 생각이 들었다. 

\- 너무 걱정하지 마라. 모르도르에서도 오스길리아스에 지원군을 충원하기가 쉽지 않을 거야.  
뻔히 보고 있는데 우리가 그걸 용납할리가 없으니까. 넉넉하게 열흘 정도만 더 기다리면 충분히 되찾을 수 있을 게다. 

파라미르는 술잔을 기울이다가 형를 내려다 보며 미소를 띄웠다. 눈이 마주치자 오히려 알았다는 듯이 굳은 입매로 고개를 끄덕였다. 이 녀석이! 몸을 벌떡 일으켜 동생의 목에 팔을 걸고는 머리를 마구 헝클었다. 파라미르는 갑자기 어린애 대하듯이 장난을 걸어오는 형의 허리를 붙들고는 실컷 웃었다. 

\- 승리의 날에 이 밤을 기억해라 아우야.  
살아있다는 건 좋은 거니까.

   
    
   
   
   



End file.
